The Best Kind of Evil
by Natsumiya Teirin
Summary: He'd made his wish, and now they were together again. But in a new world where only Claus and their father remember his deeds, Lucas finds himself the target of a new evil. An evil bearing a familiar face, and harboring only the best of intentions. POSSIBLE TWINCEST.
1. Wish Upon A Dark Star

**Chapter 1-1: Wishing Upon Dark Stars**

The Dark Dragon loomed over them, large and imposing.

Porky was dead.

Duster and Kumatora were unconscious.

Boney and Flint were gone.

And Claus was…

Claus was dead.

Lucas would know. He'd killed him himself.

He tried to console himself with the knowledge that, if he hadn't, then Claus would have killed him instead.

The Dark Dragon waited patiently for the light-hearted child to make his wish.

Lucas closed his eyes and focused hard.

" _I wish….I wish that the world could be reborn. Back to the way things were before the Pigmasks came. I wish mom and Claus were back, too.."_

He added that last bit as an afterthought, so he wasn't entirely sure if Hinawa and Claus would actually come back. But even if they didn't, saving the world was his first priority.

The Dark Dragon spread its wings, and Lucas fought against the resulting winds. There was a swirl of darkness around him, and then…

Everything went black.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"… _ucas.."_

" _Lucas…"_

"… _.Wake up…"_

" _Lucas…wake up…"_

"LUCAS! WAKE UP!"

The blonde boy groaned softly as he stirred awake. Tired blue eyes fluttered open to meet anxious and worried green. Lucas blinked as the owner of the eyes got off of his stomach.

"Dad! He's awake!"

Lucas sat up and looked around. He was back home, safely in bed. The familiar wooden walls of the house brought a sense of comfort to him. But more than that…

"It's about time you woke up, Ruka."

"Claus…? Wha…? What happened…?"

His redheaded twin-his _alive and well_ twin- smiled down at him.

"…You did it, Ruka. You saved all of us."

For Claus to say something like that…surely that meant he remembered everything, right? Lucas was so tempted to ask, but Flint came in with a wooden bowl of soup before he could say anything.

The knowing smile on the cowboy's face was all Lucas needed to know that his father remembered everything, too.

Lucas, Claus, and Flint. They were all together again, just as it should've been.

But even so…

"Where is…where's mom? Is she okay?"

If Claus came back, then she should've, too, right?

Claus's smile vanished, to be replaced with a frown.

"Lucas…mom…she…"

"Oh…I see…"

It was strange, how twins could understand each other so clearly, to the point where they hardly needed to speak for each other to get the message.

But then again, Lucas supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. No matter how powerful the Dark Dragon was, it would still be difficult to bring back the dead, and even though they were twins, it must have still been hard for it to bring back Claus.

But even without Hinawa, things should be better now. Claus was back, so their father wouldn't be off looking for him every day.

Claus took the soup from Flint and Lucas allowed his redheaded twin to spoon-feed him. The soup was warm, but not nearly as flavorful as when their mother had made it.

Flint wasn't the best cook around, and he knew it. But they all knew it'd be enough for them to get by without Hinawa.

()()()()()()()()()()(Timeskip)()()()()()()()()()()

The night was calm and cool, and Lucas slept peacefully, cuddled against Claus.

From the windowsill, a figure watched, silently. Dressed like the Commander he used to be, his blood-red eyes glinted eerily in the night.

The boy radiated only innocence and kindness, not at all like his Other, who leaked of strength and confidence and recklessness.

From the moment he'd been separated from his Other, he knew he had to protect that blond boy's innocence, no matter what.

" _Lucas…no, Ruka…I swear, no matter what…I won't ever let you get hurt again."_


	2. Black Feathers In My Dreams

**Chapter 1-2: Black Feathers In My Dreams**

The next morning was bright and cheerful, free of the stifling air Lucas had felt back when Fassad was around. But as bad as he wanted to go out and see the changes for himself, Claus and their father told him to stay in bed and rest up. The kinder twin knew they were just worried-and after using up so much energy to change everything that the Pigmasks had done, he supposed he couldn't blame them- but he wanted to see if the most important aspects of his wish had come true.

But Claus had promised to bring something back for him, and he supposed he should've been thankful for that-and he was, of course-and then he figured could probably show that best by listening to his older brother and trying to get some rest.

But after last night-the first night since Claus's disappearance that he'd gotten a good rest-Lucas wasn't tired. Not even a little bit.

He wanted to abide by his family's wishes-otherwise they'd worry more- but….

The sound of wings flapping outside the window caught his attention. The blonde turned. It was a carrier pigeon. But what was one of those doing there? It didn't have any sort of note with it.

How strange…

Lucas slowly got up and opened the window, and the carrier pigeon flew inside. On closer inspection, the boy could see that the bird was wearing a golden pendant-like the one Wess owned.

"(Lucas! Lucas! Hurry! Hurry! Trouble in Murasaki!)"

The high pitched voice rang in his head, and Lucas didn't really need to look to know that was the pigeon talking to him.

"Trouble in Murasaki Forest? But what can I do? I have to stay here."

Although, Claus was headed that way, right? There was a chance he was in danger.

"(Hurry! Hurry! Trouble in Murasaki!)"

Lucas sighed.

"Okay, okay. Let's go."

The boy quietly left the house. Hopefully this wouldn't take long.

The carrier pigeon flew behind him, a strange look on its face that almost resembled a smile.

From his place atop the house, a red-headed figure watched him, a satisfied smile on his face. There wasn't really any trouble in that forest. This was just a means of getting Lucas to his partner.

The boy with blood red hair extended his black wings and flew off.

()()()()()()()()()()(Timeskip)()()()()()()()()()()

Lucas entered the Murasaki forest and was a little surprised to find that nothing seemed out of place. The birds were chirping and the few animals that resided there were moving about as they normally would.

He didn't feel anything wrong. Could he have somehow misunderstood the carrier pigeon? No, no. Surely not. Maybe the disturbance was deeper in the forest.

Lucas walked on, slowly so he could listen better for anything wrong.

He'd lost count of the pine trees he'd passed by the time he finally found something. Or more accurately, that something found him.

A pink laser beam came in from the side, just barely missing his nose. Then a voice.

"Rats! My aim was off again!"

Whoever was speaking sounded very much like Claus three years ago, before puberty got to him.

There was the sound of someone stomping their foot, and only then did Lucas see his assailant.

He had pink hair, similar in color to Kumatora but just a tiinnyy bit redder. His eyes were a piercing jade, brighter than Claus's forest green eyes, but not much. His skin was like porcelain-or perhaps a corpse would be a more accurate base of comparison- and he was dressed entirely in white. But most noticeably-more so than his striking resemblance to his brother- was the pair of white feathery wings on his back.

"Mou! Ruka! You're supposed to stay still!"

The childish voice snapped him back to attention. But also, there was the matter of his name…

"H-How do you know my name…?"

The boy giggled, the childish pitch hardly fitting his teenage appearance.

"Fufufufu~! Silly Ruka! Why wouldn't I know your name? We're brothers, after all! Remember? I'm Klause!"

Lucas blinked, confused for a moment, then tensed up, raising his guard.

"Don't be like that~! I'm just here to take you home! Where me and Clause will keep you safe!"

Klause smiled, the expression both terrifying and sweet, and rushed forward.

Lucas didn't even have a chance to react as he was knocked into a tree.

He sat up with a pained moan as Klause stalked towards him, a strange look in his eyes.

"C'mon Ruka…just be a good boy and go to sleep…"

PK Hypnosis...Of course.

*Use a German pronunciation-so it would be (Klah-oo-zah).

Lucas felt his eyelids grow heavy as sleep threatened to take hold of him. Klause became a pink and white blur as he came closer.

"That's it…just relax…"

He was getting sleepier. But no, he couldn't. If he fell asleep then..

"There we go…"

His eyes closed, and he was just conscious enough to feel himself get lifted off the ground.

"Good…now we can-"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"


End file.
